


Hunting on the Greenpath

by Radha_Deville



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Gen, Hornet - Freeform, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radha_Deville/pseuds/Radha_Deville
Summary: Hornet’s in-game chuckle inspired me to write this short scene focusing on her thoughts when she comes across the hunter.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Hunting on the Greenpath

She rockets through the verdant, dense shrubs of the Greenpath, barely leaving a blade of grass out of place.

 _Try to follow_ that, Hornet thinks.

But the little hunter does. They stalk her through every hall, every wisteria-encrusted cove. Over acidic pools and beyond ruined corridors. That round, white mask chases her like the moon does the sun.

 _Persistent._ Behind her own pointed mask, she smiles. _This should be fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you’re interested, please check Bytesize.me/RadhaDeville for links to my art, twitch stream, and more.


End file.
